


One More Secret of Riverdale

by madeupworld



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Incest, M/M, Multi, Other, Paranormal, Rewrite, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeupworld/pseuds/madeupworld
Summary: A universe where the Southside Serpent is more than just a gang.New incest relationships will be revealed.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Cheryl Blossom, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Charles Smith/Polly Cooper, Joaquin DeSantos/Kevin Keller, Veronica Lodge/Reggie Mantle, Veronica Lodge/Toni Topaz, Veronica Lodge/Toni Topaz/Reggie Mantle
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Betty's Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> You might find this chapter boring but I think it's important.
> 
> But if you want to skip:
> 
> Chapter 2 - a little backstory and you will meet the Serpent kids.  
> Chapter 3 - Betty and Jughead talks again / Archie and Cheryl  
> Chapter 4 - Charles and (guess who?)  
> Chapter 5 - Toni and Veronica clashed
> 
> More chapters to come

**Prologue:**

****

****

Betty was on her bed reading a book when she heard a rustling noise outside her bedroom. She looked up and saw a shadow outside her window.

“It’s here again,” she thought to herself. She slowly closed her book and pulled it close to her chest as if it was a shield.

The shadow had been visiting her for a month now, showing up once a week as she counted, but this night is different, the shadow is clearer, the figure has edges now unlike other nights where it just looks like a smudge. The shadow looks like a tall trunk of a tree, except she couldn’t see neither the top nor the bottom, and instead of being sturdy, it’s moving from it’s side to side. But then again, every time the shadow visits, she feels nauseous so she couldn’t be sure.

“Who are you?” she asked, trying to sound brave. This is the first first time she talked to the shadow. On the other nights, she would just bury herself under her blanket until it goes away.

There was no answer.

“What do you want?” she whispered, more to herself than to the shadow.

“Betty..”

Betty’s eyes grew wide and her heart skipped a beat when she heard her name. “W-ho are you?” she repeated.

“Betty.” the voice getting louder.

She pressed her back to the headboard of her bed and closed her eyes, wishing it to disappear.

“Betty!” a cold firm hand gripped her ankle and pulled it.

She opened her eyes, ready to scream, when she saw Charles on the foot of her bed shaking her ankle.

“Betty! Oh, you’re such a heavy sleeper.” He said, annoyed. “You’re gonna be late for school, come on, Polly made breakfast” and went out of her room.

“Oh um, yeah..” she said, slowly pulling herself up. She sat on her bed while she recall her dream. She knows that it was Charles’ voice that she heard while waking her up but she was certain that the first mention of her name came from the shadow. Her fear grew even more when she realized how the shadow becomes clearer on each visit and she’s afraid of what she’ll see if it continues to haunt her dreams.

******************************************

**Chapter 1:**

****

****

Charles dropped off Betty in the Riverdale High.

As soon as she got of the car, she was greeted by Veronica and Kevin.

Charles saw them and waved. Veronica and Kevin waved back to him trying their best to act cool.

When Charles drove away, Betty sighed. "Really guys? Every morning?" she said rolling her eyes and started walking to the building.

Kevin and Veronica started following her, taking place on each of her side. "Yes every morning we'll be here to support you until you don't need us anymore, B." Veronica said, lacing her arms around Betty's.

"Oh come on, you guys just wanted to see Charles," Betty said.

"Of course not!" Kevin said, pretending to be offended. "Your hot brother is just a bonus," he continued, grinning.

Her mom, Alice, used to always drive her to school but when Alice and Hal, Betty's dad, died in a car accident last month, it became Charles' responsibility to drive her to school before he goes to the Riverdale Police Station. Ever since Charles started driving Betty to school, Kevin and Veronica would meet Betty in the drive way. It's their way of showing support to her and would make the situation lighter by joking about it. But Betty knows that Kevin really have a huge crush on Charles. 

They made their way to Betty's locker.

"By the way, Cheryl has started giving out the invitation to her and Jason’s birthday, I'm wondering what I should wear," Veronica said as Betty put her things in her locker.

"We should go shopping," Kevin suggested.

"Oh oh yes!" she said excitedly. "Betty you're coming, okay?"

"Do I have a choice?" Betty asked even though she already knew the answer.

"No!" Kevin and Veronica said at the same this.

"I hope that 'No' is not about coming to our party," Cheryl said walking towards them with Archie, his arms over her shoulder. She smiled with her red plum lips and stretched out her arm to Betty to hand her 3 square envelops. "You know I wouldn't have to print 3 more invitations if you and your siblings would've just moved in the Thornhill."

"I know," Betty said smiling softly, taking the invitations.

"Oh those poor trees cut downed for those," Cheryl sighed, shaking her head as she watch Betty hold the envelops.

"It's okay babe," Archie squeezing Cheryl lightly in his arms to console her. "If Betty moves out, you will have less reason to sneak out and stay with me."

Cheryl looked up at Archie. "My parents don't really care much these day but good point, My Pumpkin," she said resting her hand to his chest and Archie kissed her forehead.

"Alright, see you guys later," Archie said and before Betty can answer, the power couple of Riverdale High started walking to a classroom.

The hallway became quiet.

Kevin, Veronica, and Betty looked at each other and around them until they saw an unfamiliar girl walked into the hallway. The girl is wearing a red checkered spaghetti strap top and tight leather pants that match her leather jacket. Her long purple curly hair bouncing in front of her shoulders as she walks are complementing her brown skin.

They watched her as she walks pass them and saw the back of her jacket with the Southside Serpent's sigil printed.

"Okay, who was that?" Veronica broke the silence.


	2. New Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 years ago, the Southside Serpents succesfully ran the Ghoulies out of town. Without the rival gang, the southside became almost the Serpent's territory until 6 months ago, a wild fire started.

The wild fire that happened 6 months ago burned almost half of Riverdale, particularly the southside. This has pushed the Southsiders to move and find shelter in the Northside, which Mayor Maccoy had provided.

For now, the southsiders are staying in the abandoned building of the Sister's Quiet Mercy. They hated it, saying they are always being left out and pushed away from the northsiders but Mayor Maccoy assured them that that was not the case and promised them that she will do everything she can so they can go back to the southside. But everyone knows that it could take years to rebuild that part of the town. Some of the Serpent adults have already found jobs in the local stores whose owners do not see them as threats. Their children were enrolled to the schools in the northside during the summer. Riverdale High being the only highschool in the northside, all the teen Serpents were transferred there.

3 months since the school year started, there hasn't been a fight occurred between the southsider and the northsider students. Mainly because Principal Weatherbee is watching them closely and warned them that any major offense would lead to expulsion. But with the heat only growing without a vent and a new Serpent coming to the school, it will only take a few more tap before another fire ignites.

Betty, Veronica, and Kevin started walking to their classroom when the group of Jughead, Fangs, and Sweet pea appeared, all in their Serpent leather jackets, making their way to the same classroom.

Betty and Jughead's eyes met. She was about to give him a smile when he pulled his gaze and laughed at whatever Fangs was saying and entered the classroom.

They followed into the room and found their seats - Veronica in the front , Betty behind her and Kevin beside Betty.

Ms. Grundy entered the room shortly with the Serpent girl who stood lousy by the entrance.

"Good morning, everyone," she said to the class.

"Good morning, Miss Grundy," Fangs said loudly in a flirty voice.

Miss Grundy cleared her throat and gave him a quick smile before continuing. "Well, everyone, please welcome Toni, your new classmate. Toni, would you like to introduce yourself to everyone?" she said, gesturing to the Serpent girl to come in front of the class.

"I don't really want to," the girl said, coldly.

"I think it would be nice for your classmates to get to know you," Miss Grundy insisted.

"Fine," she rolled her eyes and went in front of the class while Miss Grundy stood behind her. "Hi, everyone, my name is Toni Topaz," she said lazily.

"Boo!" Fangs yelled.

Toni flashed him her middle finger, ignoring the fact that there's a teacher is behind her.

"Mr. Fogarty," Ms Grundy said sternly, ignoring Toni's hand.

"Sorry Miss Grundyyy," he said playfully and laugh.

"Thank you, Miss Topaz, please take a sit. Now I know it's already been 3 months since classes started but I want you all to welcome Ms. Topaz in this school."

Toni just rolled her eyes and made her way across the classroom to the vacant seat on Sweet Pea's left. She almost made it to the chair when he stood up and blocked her way. Everyone in the room stared at them, tensed, including Ms. Grundy. They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity before Sweet pea slide to the left and gestured to his seat, offering it to Toni while smiling. Toni smiled back and sat down.

Miss Grundy released the breath she's been holding and said, "Alright, please take out your book on.."

While everyone's attention went back to Ms. Grundy, Betty kept her gaze to the Serpent kids. She watched as Toni bumped fist with Jughead. Sweet Pea said something that made Fangs and Toni laugh. Jughead just chuckled and shook his head as if to say 'you're an idiot' and then turned his head to the front. His eyes met Betty's again. He looked at her and Betty stared back to his green, dark eyes, too late late to pull a friendly smile now, she thought. 

Still staring at her, Jughead tilted his head to the side with a serious face. 

"Hey," Kevin whispered to Betty, "Are you okay?" 

Betty blinked and looked at Kevin. "Yeah, yeah, I'm okay," she said while browsing through her book but her mind was someplace else. She remembered the Jughead she was friends with when they were 6 yrs. old. 

Jughead's father is the leader of the Southside Serpent, the only gang left in Riverdale after they ran the Ghoulies out of town, and their family run businesses on the southside so his father was always busy and would always take Jughead in a daycare in the northside. Other southside parents questioned him but he ignored them. Jughead and Betty became friends and would always look for each other when they arrived at the daycare. He was a sweet kid, Betty remembers. He would always protect her from the kids who would try to bully her and would tell her amazing stories that his grandpa has told him. Her favorite was his grandpa's made up story of the origin of the Southside Serpents. He was very close to him, until one day Jughead came to the daycare with swollen eye from crying, he told her that his grandfather died and they might not see each other for a while. But it was not a while. Jughead never came back to the daycare and they never spoke again after that day. 

And then the wild fire happened. At first, she was excited when she heard that the southsider kids would be coming to their school because that would include her childhood bestfriend. Come first day of their junior year, Betty saw Jughead again for the first time in a while in their cafeteria sitting with Fangs and Sweet Pea, but her feelings got mixed together. She looked at him and saw a different Jughead. His eyes were not bright green anymore, but deep and darker shade of green. She got scared that if she approach him, he will just ignore her or deny knowing her in front of his friends and so instead, Betty walked away.

**Bell Rang: End of class**

"So where do you guys, want to eat?" Kevin asked. 

"Wanna go to Pop's?" Veronica said. 

"I can't," Betty said. "I'm planning to work on the Blue and Gold." Due to her parents' death, she's way behind on the articles for the 1st quarter issue of Riverdale High's very own newspaper. 

"Oh, well, do you want us to come with you? Kevin and I will just get a take out and-" 

"No no, it's okay," Betty interrupted Veronica. "You guys should go." 

They all agreed and went on separate ways. Betty turned to the hallway where the Blue and Gold room is. She passed by Jughead and kept her head down until she reached the door and enter. 

Jughead, who was on the opposite end of the hallway saw them and watched as Betty walked passed by him, her blonde hair bouncing in the back of her head in a ponytail, and entered the room. 

He followed her.

********************************************* 

"Hey babe," Reggie caught up to Veronica and Kevin in the school parking lot. 

"Hey, I thought you have practice?" Veronica said before kissing him. 

"It got cancelled, which is good cause I missed you!" he said then hugged Veronica tight and lift her off her feet. 

She laughed and when he put her down, they kissed again. 

"Ugh," Kevin complained. He shook his head and looked out at the parking lot, he saw Fangs and Sweet Pea hanging out by a car. A boy with a dark, shoulder-length hair came out of the car and started talking to them. He also had a leather jacket on, which Kevin assumed also had the Serpent sigil on the back. He turned to his side and discreetly handed Sweet Pea something as Fangs looked around. Kevin immediately looked away. 

"Ready to go, Kev?" Veronica said as she enters the passenger seat of her car and Reggie went to the driver's seat. 

"Yeah," Kevin said, stealing another look at the Serpents again as he enter the backseat. Fangs and Sweet Pea has disappeared. The dark-haired boy is now in the car and he saw Kevin. Kevin looked away again and as Reggie began to pull away from the parking spot, he looked at the boy again. He was still looking at Kevin, but this time with a smile. Not a creepy kind of smile but a genuine smile. 

Kevin looked at him as he disappears from his view and then smiled to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued on the next chapter


	3. Re-meeting

Betty entered the Blue and Gold room again after a month. She eyed the whole room as she walk towards her desk - nothing changed. She placed her bag on her desk and took out everything she needs - her laptop, snacks and her phone - and put them on top of the table.

Betty sat down and turned her laptop on. While waiting for it to start, she heard the door open and someone entered. She pulled her head up and saw Jughead as he slam the door behind him.

She looked at him, stunned and confused.

"You know what, you're just like every northsiders," Jughead said. He tilted his head to the side, his one hand on his waist while the other waving in the air as he talks. "Remember when you said that we're always going to be friends no matter where we are or what we are?"

Betty couldn't bring her mouth to open. She's been looking forward to talk to Jughead for months but this is not how she wanted or expected it to be.

Jughead took a few steps forward before continuing, "Well you're full of shit."

Betty finally found her voice and spoke, "Excuse me?" she said, standing up.

"You heard me, Betty. You know, I've always defended the northsiders in my friends. I always say 'no, not everyone of them are like that'," he paused, then eyed Betty up and down. "But I guess I was wrong."

Betty's heart skipped a beat when Jughead said her name as if she hasn’t heard it in years and Jughead is reminding her of it. 

"You're the one who's been ignoring me this past 3 months," she's mad now too.

"Oh yeah?" he said, annoyed. "Cause I looked for you on the first day of school but then I saw who you're with - the kids whose families are driving us out of town," he shook his head in disbelief. "But I thought to myself, Betty's not like them. Not my Betty." he paused and chuckled then continued. "But I saw you again in the cafeteria. You saw me, didn't you?"

Betty swallowed, her heart beating fast.

"I know you did.. but you ignored me. You walked away and sat down with your fancy friends," he said gesturing his palm in the air to mock, and his voice with hint of disgust on the word fancy. "Full of shit," he repeat before turning away and reached for the doorknob. 

"Jug, wait," she walked around her desk towards Jughead. She understand now why he's been ignoring her and where his anger is coming from. He thought she abandoned him. Abandoned their friendship. "I.. I got scared.." she continued. 

"Of what? Of what your friends will say? I get it, Betty, I know who your friends are." 

"No," she quickly said and then looked down. "I got scared of the thought and possibility that you've forgotten about me.. and now it turns out that I'm the one who made you feel that.." 

Jughead stepped towards her, she kept her head down to hold back her tears. 

"I'm sorry," she whispered. 

"No one.. can just meet Betty Cooper and then forget about her," his voice calm as ever. 

Betty looked up at Jughead with teary-eyes. 

"I never did Betty.." he placed his cold hands on her jaws and looked at her face then pulled her into a hug. 

Betty slowly wrapped her arms around his torso and let go of her tears. 

Jughead laughed but this time, not to mock. "Stop crying, Cooper," he said over her head. 

"You made me, you idiot," her voice a bit muffled between his jacket. 

********************************************* 

**In Archie's bedroom**

"Betty's not home yet, what if your parents called?" Archie asked Cheryl as he unhooks her bra and took it off. He immediately suckles on her soft pink nipples. 

"Polly's there, she'll cover for me," she said breathing the words out. 

Cheryl pushed him to lay down and whipped her copper gold locks to the side of her head and went down to kiss Archie's neck, sucking slightly, giving him hickeys. 

"Oh Cher, my dad's gonna see that," he said and laughed. 

Cheryl looked at Archie and placed her index finger on his lips. "Shh," she continued kissing his neck, then kissed her way down to his chest, planting more hickeys before continuing to his abs until she reached his boxers. She looked up again at him as she pulls his boxer down. 

Archie smiled as his hard cock stood in front of Cheryl's face. 

Cheryl bit her lower lips and grabbed his cock with one hand and lick the tip like a lollipop, teasing him. Then she finally wrapped her lips around it, sucking slowly and down his cock followed by her hand, spreading her saliva on his whole shaft. 

Archie threw his head back and moaned as Cheryl suck him, bobbing her head up and down his hard cock. 

When he couldn't control himself anymore, he pulled Cheryl up and rolled on top her. Cheryl giggles and spreads her legs under him. 

Archie looked into Cheryl's eyes and she to him as he slowly inserts his cock inside her. He watched as her eyebrows furrow upward and her mouth open to let out a silent moan. 

"Oh Archie," Cheryl moaned as Archie fucks her body and mind. 

He pounds her faster, watching her breast jump up and down over her. 

"Shh," Archie said as he wrap one hand around Cheryl's neck. She loves it when Archie chokes her a little while he fucks her. 

Archie fucked Cheryl until he feels himself about to release. He pulled out of her and climbed up to her pointing his cock to her mouth. As soon as Cheryl opened her mouth, Archie's cum starts shooting out. 

When he finished, he climbed down again to her legs. Cheryl, still lying down, swallowed all his cum and wiped the corner of her lips when she felt something go inside her vagina again. She looked down and saw Archie fingering her. 

"Time for dinner," Archie said. Cheryl smiled as he bury his face between Cheryl's thighs and lick her slit.

********************************************* 

**At Pop Tate’s Diner**

Veronica, Reggie and Kevin sat at their usual booth. 

“Hey kids,” Pops greeted them. “The usual?” 

“Hey Pops, yes please,” Kevin replied for them and Pops went to prepare their food. 

“Kev, you should start dating now that Betty’s getting busy with the Blue and Gold again. I mean, unless you’re okay with third wheeling to us. Right, babe?” He turned to Veronica, who is beside him. 

“Babe,” Veronica scold him. 

”What? It’s true.” He turned to Kevin again. “How about I set you up with someone, huh?” 

Reggie started listing names of guys he knows that Kevin could date. Veronica looked past Kevin and saw their Serpent classmates. Fangs with his back on them and across him is Sweet Pea and Toni. They were laughing about something. 

Toni saw Veronica looking at them. Veronica is not someone who pulls her gaze first on a stare down even if she’s the one who stared it. 

Toni stared at Veronica’s eyes while her lips slowly reached for the straw of her milkshake and took a long slow sip. 

They stared at each other until Pops came with their food and Veronica finally pulled her gaze away. They thanked Pops and when Veronica looked at Toni again, they were already walking towards the door. 

When Fangs and Sweet Pea saw them they whispered at each other and then laugh. 

”What are you looking at, Serpent?” Reggie said spitting the words out. 

”Babe, don’t,” Veronica said. 

”Why, what you gonna do about it?” Sweet Pea said. 

”Boys!” Toni warned them. “Let’s just go,” she said and then looked at Veronica again. 

They stared at each other again until the Serpents finally got out of the diner. 

Veronica is no stranger to a stare down contest with girls but with Toni, she felt something different and she couldn’t wait to find out.


	4. Oh brother

"Wait, stop here," Betty said.

Jughead hit the brakes and looked at the house on his right. "This is you?" He asked.

"Uhh, no," Betty said while climbing out of Jug's motorcycle and pointed to the next house. "It's that one but my brother might not like it if he sees me riding in a motorcycle with a guy he hasn't meet."

Jughead chuckled. "Yeah, I understand. I told Jellybean she can only start dating when she hits 18 and if any guy wants to talk to her, they come to me first."

"Jellybean?"

"Yeah, my sister," he said and saw confusion in Betty's eyes. "Right, she came after my grandpa died."

"Oh, okay. Well, I hope to meet her some day."

"That would be nice," Jughead said and then stared at her eyes again, smiling.

They looked into each other eye's for a few seconds until Betty feels herself blushed and looked away.

"So, I guess I'll see in school tomorrow," she said.

"Yeah, of course," Jughead said while he climbed his motorcycle. He started the engine and then winked at her and drove away.

Betty entered the Cooper residence and heard Charles yelling from the kitchen.

"You did what?!"

"I didn't know what to do," Polly reasoned out, crying.

"I'm home," Betty said carefully approaching the kitchen. "What's going on?"

When Polly saw Betty, she turned around to hide her face.

Charles took a deep breath and said, "Hey. It's nothing we were just talking about The Register."

"Is everything okay?" Betty asked while walking to Polly.

"Yeah don't think about it. Polly and I will handle it."

Betty placed a hand on her sister's back and rubbed it. "Okay, but don't go too hard on Polly, Charles." For Betty, Polly was most affected by their parents' death because she was with them when their car crashed and she was the only survivor and Betty is more worried because of the three of them, Polly is the weakest in the emotional aspect.

Charles nodded and ran a hand on his hair calming himself down, "Go wash up, we'll call you when dinner's ready," he said to Betty.

"Okay," Betty replied and went upstairs.

Charles took a long deep breath again and went behind Polly who is still facing the kitchen counter.

"I'm sorry," Charles said but Polly didn't replied.

He went closer to her until his chest is only an inch from her back and placed his hands on either of her shoulders to console her.

"I'm sorry," he repeat, whispering it to her right ear. "It just sounded like I'm gonna lose you," he continued and kissed her right shoulder.

"You're not going to lose me, Charles, it's not even final yet," Polly said in between sniffs.

"I know, but it still makes me upset," he said while slowly pulling her skirt up above her butt.

"Charles," Polly grabbed his hand, "Not here."

"Hands on the counter, Polly." He instructed.

Polly obeyed and leaned in front to put her hands on the counter.

Charles pulled down her panties and palmed her already wet vagina. "Hmm, why are you wet? Did he made you wet? Be honest."

Polly nodded.

Charles unbuckled his pants and pulled his hard throbbing cock and rubbed it in Polly's ass.

"Then let me remind you who owns this," he said and jammed his cock inside Polly's vagina. It was so sudden that she squealed a little.

Charles grabbed her hair and pulled her head and talked in her ears, "Be quiet or Betty will know that you're fucking your brother."

Polly nodded and Charles let go of her hair. He held her hips and used it to push and pull her body back and forth his cock. She lets him fuck her and just used the cold kitchen counter to support her body. 

Charles slides his right hand inside her shirt, up to her chest and grabbed her right boob. He fondled it and squeezed it as he holds it to drive her body down his cock. 

After a few minutes of Charles' vigorous pounding, Polly’s legs started to shake and Charles felt it so he turned her around and picked her up to sit in the counter. He grabbed her ankles and placed it over his shoulder and fucked her again. 

He looked into her face and said, “Remember, you became flexible because of this? We practiced every night so you could make it into the Vixen.” 

Polly laughed and then looked down. He was right. She watched as his cock enters her pussy and out, repeatedly. 

“You took your pills?” Charles asked while catching his breath. 

Polly nodded. 

“Good,” Charles said and came inside her. 

Polly gasped as she feels his warm cum flows inside her.

When he finished, he pulled his pants up and buckled it. Then he helped Polly down the counter and pull her panty up and he whispered to her ear. 

“You’re going to have dinner while I ooze out of you.” He pulled away, faced her and continued, “Now go make dinner.” Then he went upstairs and took a shower.

**In the dinner table**

“Before I forgot, Betty, Aunt Penelope invited us for dinner on Friday for the twins’ birthday celebration with family,” Charles said. 

“Oh uh, they’re also having a party on Saturday with the kids in school, that’s why I’m supposed to go shopping with V and Kevin on Friday after school,” she paused. “But it’s okay, I’ll just tell them I can’t make it.” 

“No it’s okay, the dinner is not until 8pm so just make sure to be home before that or just meet us there.” 

“Oh okay, sounds goods,” she said and turned to Polly. “How about you, Polly, do you want to come us?” 

“No, it’s okay, I have plenty of clothes I haven’t wear,” she replied smiling. 

“Okay.. but, Cheryl still gave me 3 invitations for Saturday, do you think we can skip the dinner?” 

“Aunt Penelope said they have an announcement and insisted we can’t miss it,” Charles said,"Besides, I'm not going to that party." 

"Why not?" 

"I'm a cop, Betty. For all I know, Cheryl just wants me there to keep those Serpent kids from crashing it. How was that friend of yours by the way?" Charles asked referring to Jughead. 

Betty smiled. "We actually finally talked. Everything is okay." 

"Good. It's okay that you're friends with one but I don't want you hanging out with him or anyone of them, okay? Charles said the last words with serious eyes. 

Polly was looking back and forth at them as they talk. She was very careful in moving as she feels Charles' cum might leak out of her. 

"They're not that bad. Jughead is-" 

"Betty, those kids have done some serious offense in the southside, whether in school or in the community." He paused and then continue. "Once a week we do random patrol in the Fox Forest, and once month, we would always catch 1 or 2 Serpents in the forest. Completely naked. Worst part is, when it's a kid and we called their parents to pick them up they always say the same thing- they were sleep walking." 

Betty thought it over and said, "Well.. what if.. they actually were? I'm not a kid anymore, Charles, and Jughead will never hurt me." 

"He better not." Charles said and they all went to continue with their dinner. 

That night, Betty and Jughead continued to talk in text. She was sitting by her window when she heard Archie's house back door opened and saw Cheryl get out and then Archie. 

She ignored them. She couldn't be bothered because she's talking to her first best friend again and Betty couldn't help smiling to herself while she rights back to Jughead's messages. 


	5. Steamy Shower

After the Riverdale Vixen’s practice the cheerleaders hit the shower but due to limited shower heads they did it by batch and Veronica volunteered to be in the last batch and turns out she's the only one in that batch.

She hopped into the shower and turned the shower on, soaking herself with the cold water. She closed her eyes as she relaxed to the splash of water down her face. Then she heard someone enter.

“Forgot something?” She said thinking it’s a Vixen coming back to the locker room. The locker and shower room is a one large room with a just a divider that is only waist-high so if you're in the locker area you could still see the top part of the bodies of the people taking shower.

She heard something dropped on one of the benches which she assumed is a bag. The girl didn’t answered which Veronica didn’t mind because she was enjoying the shower too much.

The girl hopped into the open shower area and took the spot beside Veronica which she felt and found it annoying so she opened her eyes to talk to the girl beside her and almost jumped when she saw that it was Toni.

Veronica tried to remain calm as she spoke Toni.

“Oh, it’s just you.”

“Yes, and I didn’t forgot anything, I just got here,” Toni teased.

Veronica looked at her sideways. She watched as the water hits Toni’s face and how the water rolls down her neck and down to her chest.

Toni caught her looking so she immediately pulled her gaze away. She turned off the shower and turned to walk away.

“What’s wrong? You think we’re so dirty that you can’t even shower with us?” Toni accused.

“No,” Veronica said on her shoulder, she couldn’t look at her anymore.

“Then what’s your problem?” Toni asked walking around Veronica and confidently stood in front of her, naked.

Veronica tried to avert her eyes by looking sideways and finally settled to looking up the ceiling.

“Look, Toni, I don’t have a problem. I just remembered I need to meet Reggie,” she explained.

“Why?” Toni asked and stepped one foot towards Veronica who stepped back in turn.  
“To remind yourself that you only like girls?” Toni stepped forward again.

“W-what?” Veronica stepped back, stuttering the words out.

“It’s okay..” one step forward. “He doesn’t have to know,” another step forward.

Veronica’s back hit the cold metal of the shower valve and jumped forward, closing the distance between her and Serpent Girl.

Toni reached her arm beside Veronica as if she’s going to hug her and turned the shower on.

Veronica looked up as the water drop and down to Toni again whose face is now just an inch from hers like she’s seducing and challenging her at the same time, and felt Toni’s breast brushed again her.

“Are you saying that I’m in denial?” Veronica finally said.

“No. I’m saying you’re scared.”

This triggered her which Toni knew would.

Veronica grabbed the back of Toni’s head and kissed her. 

Toni grabbed her waist to close the distance between them.

Veronica sucked Toni’s lower lips and tasted strawberry just like the flavor of the milkshake she was drinking when she saw them at Pop’s.

Toni let out a silent moan and laughed a little. “I was right, the sweet modern girl is not as pristine as she appears to be,” she thought to herself and then pulled away to kiss Veronica’s neck while her hands fondled both her breast. She planted two more kisses on her collar bones before proceeding to suck her right nipple.

Veronica moaned loud as she felt Toni’s tongue in her tits. Then she remembered that the doors are unlocked but she didn’t want to ruin the moment so she just prayed that no one enters and see their naked bodies slightly forming steam in the cold shower.

Toni slid her hand in between Veronica’s legs and palmed her vagina, feeling it. She looked up at Veronica and then pulled her hands away. Veronica’s face went confused but Toni grabbed her waist and pushed her to the wall beside the shower valve and pinned her then kissed her again, more passionately. Their tongue twirling together tasting every bit of each other. 

Veronica grabbed Toni’s breast and caressed it. She always knew that she’s also attracted to girls but she never acted on it because she wasn’t sure but now she is. She forgot about herself and about Reggie when Toni started rubbing her hands on her vagina again. 

Toni felt how wet Veronica is and she wanted her even more. She slide her middle finger inside her and Veronica gasped. She started slow, in and out of veronica until she got her pace while kissing her mouth and then she put a second finger inside. Veronica moaned in Toni's mouth. She pulled away and went down on Veronica who made her feel welcome. Toni ran her tongue between her before splitting her open and tasted her sweet juice. She located her clit with her tongue and played with it while fingering her. 

Veronica's mind filled with fireworks. She has completely forgotten about Reggie and the only thing on her mind is how good Toni is making her feel, how she seems to know her way around her like there's a manual given to her on how to satisfy Veronica Lodge. 

Toni felt Veronica's leg muscles tensed and made a slight groan sound so Toni flicked her tongue faster on Veronica's clit until she feels her tighten around her fingers and saw her juice slide down on her fingers. 

Veronica rest her back on the wall as she catch her breath. She didn't want to move. Toni stood in front of her and planted a soft kiss on her lips before turning around to get dressed. 

"If you're worried - don't worry - I don't kiss and tell," Toni said and winked, then walked out the shower room. 

***************************************** 

Veronica made her way to the cafeteria and saw Betty, Cheryl, and Archie sitting together and went to their table 

"Hey V, we've been waiting for you," Betty said when Veronica sat down beside her. 

"Sorry, you know me," she joked. 

"You just missed Reggie," Archie said. "Oh shit, I have to go now too, see you later babe," he said to Cheryl and kissed her forehead and bolted before Cheryl could answer. 

"By the way, Charles said he can't come on your party on Saturday, but we'll all be there on Friday," Betty said, sliding the invitation to Cheryl to give it back. 

"It's fine. Keep it. Invite whoever you want." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yeah, we all have dates and Polly will be hanging out with her friends, I don't want you to be alone there," Cheryl said with a genuine concern on her eyes even though what she said could sound mean and insensitive to anyone. 

"I'm fine," Betty laughed, "and Kevin is going to be there." 

"Actually, Reggie is setting him up with someone," Veronica said. 

"Oh.." Betty turned to Cheryl, "anyone?" 

"Yes, anyone," Cheryl answered then realized that Betty is not looking at her but looking past her so she turned around and saw the table across the room with the Serpents. She looked back to Betty with a gaping mouth, "O.M.G, you have a crush on the tall, brawny Serpent?!" she asked, referring to Sweet Pea. 

"No, but keep your voice down!" Betty shushing her. 

"Then who?" Cheryl said with a big smile on her face. She and Veronica are now focused on her. 

Betty sighed. "Remember that friend I have from the daycare that I used to tell you when we were kids?" 

"Yeah.." 

"Remember his name?" 

"No. I was convinced that he was an imaginary friend so I didn't bothered learning his name." 

"Cheryl!" Betty said with a slight pain in her eyes. 

"I'm sorry! Come on just tell us, what's the point?" 

"That explains why you never said anything since school started." 

"Come on, B, just tell us!" Veronica said who couldn't hide her excitement that her best friend who never had a boyfriend since they met, now have a crush on a boy. 

"Okay, okay! Well.. that boy was Jughead." 

"O.M.G," Cheryl and Veronica said at the same time. 

"Yeah.. Is it okay if I invite him? I mean, I know you didn't invited them but you said anyone.." 

Cheryl shrugged, "It's fine with me. I doubt he'll say yes but since you have history then I guess you could try." 

"Why not?" 

"He's their leader and basically the Prince of Southside, it's going to be like me going to one of their parties. I will get a lot of stares and my people a.k.a people of Riverdale High will think less of me, or worst, loss respect," she explained. 

Betty went silent thinking about it. 

"What if you invite them all?" Veronica suggested, looking at Toni who just joined them. 

"Uhm, I don't think so. The whole varsity is going to be there, it'll be a huge mess when they all get drunk." 

Then the bell rang and they all went back class where Betty tried to think of all the ways to ask Jughead and make him say yes.


	6. Shopping day

For the rest of the week, Betty’s routine had been the same - wake up, go to school, have lunch with her friends, and then meet Jughead in the Blue and Gold room after class to hang out with him - but that was all until Friday.

Jughead was walking towards the boy’s comfort room and whenever he does, it became his habit to look through the Blue and Gold door’s window while walking. He stopped in his track when he saw Betty inside so he came in.

“Hey,” he said. “Aren’t you going to have lunch?”

Betty looked up when she heard the door open and saw Jughead walked in in his usually look — wearing his beanie, leather jacket with a white shirt inside and his dark pants with chains dangling from it. 

“Oh hey, uh no, I have my lunch here,” she replied while tapping the paper bag take out from Pop’s on the left side of her laptop.

“Ahh..” Jughead nodded and walked to the chair across Betty which he had claimed to be his chair for the past four days.  
“So you’re not staying after class?” He continued, hiding his disappointment.

“No, I promised Veronica and Kevin, I’ll go shopping with them.”

“Is that for the Blossoms’ party? Everyone is making a fuzz about that,” Jughead scoffed.

“Yeah.. actually..” Betty struggled to find words “.. I’ve been meaning to ask.. you.. if maybe you wanna come with me?”

Jughead stared at, her unsure if she’s serious.

“I mean, it’ll be nice,” she added.

“No one will want me there, Betty,” his eyebrows furrowed like explaining to a child that they can’t have anymore candy because it’s bad for their teeth.

“I do. And don’t worry about Cheryl, I asked her and she said it’s okay.. I used to tell her about you when we were kids..”

“I.. I don’t think it’s a good idea,” he said sincerely.

“Oh. It’s okay,” this time she’s the one hiding her disappointment.

“Alright. Then I guess I’ll see you next week,” Jughead said and stood up, tapped Betty’s desk with his fingers that has silver rings each and left.

Betty sighed as she watched Jughead leave. She had already built up images of them together in the party in her head which are now never going to happen. She had planned to make her lunch time productive but the disappointment kept it impossible. 

——————————————————————————— 

**After school**

Kevin and Veronica are waiting for Betty in the parking lot, outside Veronica’s car. 

“Where the hell is Betty?” Veronica said impatiently. 

“She probably stopped by in the Blue and Gold. I told you we should have picked her up from her class and not agreed to just meet her here,” Kevin said in an I-told-you-so tone. 

“I walked by the B&G room before I went out here but she wasn’t there and she promised she’ll come with us,” she replied reasoning out. 

“Fine, I’ll call her,” Kevin said and pulled out his phone from his pocket and dialed betty while stepping away from the car to the aisle of the parking lot. When it starts to ring, he looked up and looked at the side of the school to see if Betty might appear. 

The phone kept ringing with no answer. Kevin noticed something on his peripheral vision and scanned the parking lot and not too far away from them, he saw the mysterious Serpent boy again who is sitting on the hood of his car.

“Shit,” he muttered right after Betty answered.

“What?” She asked, confused.

“Oh no no, sorry,” he immediately said when he realized Betty is on the phone. “Where are you now?”

“I’m on my way, sorry, I stopped by the B&G to print out something but it jammed,” Betty said panting as she walks fast through the hallways of Riverdale High.

“Alright,” Kevin said like he couldn’t care less as he’s only half listening and hanged-up. 

“What did she say?” Veronica asked from behind him. 

“Huh, what?” He replied without looking at her. He’s holding his phone pressed to his chin as he watch the dark-haired Serpent light up a cigarette. Thankfully Principal Weatherbee and the teachers have a meeting, Kevin thought to himself, or he’ll be kicked out the premises as soon someone sees him. 

“Betty! What did she- what are you looking at?” She said obviously annoyed that one of her friends is missing and the other one, not paying attention to her. She walked to Kevin’s side and saw who he was looking at. 

“Who is that?” She asked. 

“I don’t know but isn’t he cute?” Kevin said, smiling. 

Then the boy looked at their way and caught them looking. Kevin scrambled and threw his gaze up in the sky and then to the side of the parking lot and then turned to his side where Veronica is standing and saw her still looking at the boy. 

“What are you doing? Stop looking!” He hissed. 

“Why, who is he?” she asked again. 

“I don’t know but he’s a Serpent so stop. staring. at. him,” Kevin pleaded. 

The boy turned his head when he heard Sweet Pea and Fangs coming and greeted them. 

“Okay fine,” Veronica said and looked at Kevin. “Wait, you have a crush on him?” 

“With who?” Betty said who appeared behind Kevin. 

“What- uhm- uhh..” Kevin turned and struggled if he’s going to tell her or not. 

“Great you’re here! Let’s talk about this in the car, I really want to go now,” Veronica said and hurried to the Driver’s seat. 

Betty sat in the front passenger seat and Kevin in the back. 

When they’re finally on the road, Veronica told Betty how Kevin was telling her he have a crush on a mysterious Serpent boy. 

“Oh, Kev, why didn’t you want to tell me?” Betty said, hurt that her friend since middle school is keeping a secret from her. 

“I just didn’t want you to judge me. You know, he’s a Serpent and my dad is basically against gangs,” Kevin said. 

“I would never do that,” she said while reaching for his hands in the back which he took and squeezed to tell her that they are good. 

“Wait, Betty could find out his name for you,” Veronica said to Kevin, looking at him from the rearview mirror. 

“How?” he said, confused. 

“Tell him, B,” she said. 

Betty told Kevin about her friendship with Jughead and how they just recently reconciled. 

“Oh wow, you never told me about him,” Kevin said. 

“I guess it never came up. But! To make it up to you, I’ll ask Jughead for his name,” Betty said teasingly. 

“I don’t know, it feels like a cheap shot..” 

“I won’t tell him it’s you, asking,” she said suggestively. 

“Okay, sold!” Kevin said and they all laughed.


	7. Dinner with the Blossoms

Veronica pulled up in the roundabout in front of the Thornhill Mansion with bright lights coming from its window.

"Thank you so much, V," Betty said as she gather her things and get out of the car. She closed the door and bent down over the passenger window.

"It's nothing," Veronica said and smiled. "I'll pick you up tomorrow?"

"No, it's okay, it's out of your way. I'll just ask Archie."

"Alright, just text me if you need a ride okay?"

"I will," Betty said and stepped away from the car. Veronica started to pull away from the drive way and waved good bye to Betty.

Betty waved back and went to the mansion's door. Three knocks and the big double doors opened and she was greeted by one of the Blossom's maid who took her jacket and bags.

"Thank you," she said to the maid who just nodded and disappeared into one of the rooms.

"Betty!" Clifford Blossom's voice boomed across the living room. "You're just in time, come on, dear," he beckoned Betty to join him and she did.

"Hi, Uncle Clifford," Betty greeted him when he reached him and he put his hand on Betty's arms at an arm length and squeezed them lightly.

"Oh you're such a grown woman now," Clifford said and then spun her around to the dining room where she saw everyone sitting around the dining table. "Come on, your siblings and cousins are here.

They entered the dining room and everyone looked at them. Betty was guided to her chair by another maid while Clifford went to the head of the table.

She sat between Jason and one of their Blossom cousins who gave her a nasty look for taking the seat that used to be his. Charles and Polly are across Betty who gave her a reassuring nod.

"Hey, Betty. I asked the chef to make your favorite maple chicken," Jason said to her.

"Awe, thanks, Jason," she replied.

The Coopers are usually seated at the other end of the table because although no one has said it out loud, Alice believed it's because they are not carrying the Blossom name as Betty's great grandmother, sister of great grandpa Blossom, decided to carry her husband's name. 

Now, Betty and her siblings are sitting right next to the so-called first family of the maple industry in Riverdale.

"Alright, I know everyone's hungry so - let's eat," Clifford said and raised his glass.

"Aren't you going to give a toast, son? Nana Rose said.

"Not yet, mother, I figure I'll give it later at dessert," he replied and winked. "Dig in, everyone."

And so they did. They enjoyed the delicious meals prepared by the family's chef and the grown-ups drink. Clifford kept encouraging Charles to drink more but he refused as he'll be driving his sisters home.

One of Cheryl's uncle got drunk and started telling crazy stories of phenomenons he claimed happened in Greendale. No one believed him but they laughed at his drunken stories until desserts came and was served in front of them.

Clifford stood up from his chair and everyone hushed.

"I just want to say that I am very proud of my two little angels," he said looking at Jason and Cheryl. "You two have grown to be both beautiful and smart and I couldn't have wished for more and soon one of you will be joining me in managing our legacy," he continued.

Cheryl looked at Jason who is looking up at their father, smiling. Clifford had always favored Jason no matter how many times he has said that he loves them equally and Cheryl knows this. Her smile disappeared for a split second but she regained herself and smiled again as his father delivers his speech.

"... and I would also like to formally welcome and announce that the Blossoms and Coopers are now together in managing The Register," he said and the people around the table applaud except Betty - who had just heard the news - and Charles.

Charles grabbed his glass full of wine and drank it all. Betty was surprised that the glass hasn't shattered from his tight grip and then, she realized that this was what Charles and Polly was fighting about the other day. Polly has agreed to sell the Register to the Blossoms or at least a part of it which Alice had been preventing to happen when she was alive. She said it might compromise the quality and their image if people find out that they are partnered with a private business.

"My son, Jason, on-behalf of me will be in managing the Cooper's legacy with Polly," Clifford continued with a big smile on his face.

"I thought he'll take over after you in the maple syrup business," his drunk cousin blurted out. "Why not let me run that little newspaper stand for you, instead," he said standing up and leaning to the table to gain balance.

"Hell, will I let you run it," Charles said, standing up as well. His badge and gun are peaking from inside his coat and Cricket saw it so she grabbed Bedford's arms to sit down.

Cheryl looked down at her untouched dessert feeling ashamed that her father had once again disregarded her capabilities and did not even consider her to be his heir to their maple business and had been giving Jason, all the attentions and responsibilities.

"Everybody, calm down," Clifford said in a gentle manner. "Please, Charles."

Charles sat down and everyone remained quiet for the rest of the evening. Even the ride home to elm street was quiet. Betty wanted to discuss it but she didn't knew how and Charles immediately went to his room as soon as he entered the house so she just decided to give it a rest until tomorrow.

She took a shower and sat down on her bed after getting dressed. She was tired and her body wanted to sleep but she kept thinking how for the rest of the week, the shadow hasn't visited her and she's afraid that it might show up at any night now and she was afraid of what she's about to see. So she decided to text and see if Jughead is still awake.

Jughead: Hey, why are you still up?

Betty: Can't sleep. You?

J: Out with my friends.

B: Oh, okay. Enjoy :)

J: Are you okay?

B: Yes, I'm okay. Just didn't want to interrupt you..

J: Do you want me to come over? I'll bring you fries.

B: I'm not really hungry.

J: More for me then.

B: Haha, you and foods.

J: . . .

The dots disappeared. Betty waited for his reply for a few more minutes but nothing came. He must've been having fun with his Serpent friends, she thought so she put down her phone on her nightstand and pulled her blanket up to her chest when her phone lit up again. She immediately grabbed it and saw Jughead replied.

J: I'm in your front porch now.

She scrambled out of her bed to fix her hair and quietly went out of her room. She tip toed to the stairs carefully as she passed by Charles' bedroom.

"Hey," Jughead said when he saw her open the door.

" _Shh_ , not too loud," she said as she join him at the stairs of their porch and sat down beside him.

"Sorry," he said lowering his voice. "I know you said you're not hungry but here's some fries," he placed the open bag of fries between them as he munch on the fries that's already in his mouth.

"Thanks," Betty said smiling as she watch Jughead eat.

He leaned back to the side of the stairs and so did Betty on her side so that they're facing each other.

"How was the dinner?" he asked.

"Typical family dinner," she shrugged.

"With drama?" He asked, raising his eyebrow and smiling.

Betty laughed but nodded. 

For 2 hours, the two childhood best friend talked and reminisced their childhood like the last fours days was not enough because deep down them, they knew they were still testing the water in those four days. This night was different. Jughead would tell her stories of the mischief that he and his friends have done and Betty would laugh without giving him judgement. 

They could finally jump into the water and be who they are and talk. No more fears and boundaries of the fact that they came from two different sides of the town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry major Bughead fluff/smut is coming very soon, I promise!


	8. Everybody is doing it

"Really? He said that?" Archie asked Betty as they walk away from his car and to the path walk on the side of the Thornhill Mansion.

"Yeah," Betty said defeated. "So please make sure she's always having fun tonight, she's really looking forward to this."

"I know. Don't worry, I got it," he said.

When they reached the back of the mansion where the Blossom Twin's party is being held, some of their classmates are already there. The Vixens were one of the first ones to arrive as they will be performing a cheerdance.

"Oh there you are!" Cheryl said the moment she saw Archie then walked up to him. "Hi, Cousin," she briefly said to Betty before kissing Archie and not just a pucker but a french kiss. 

Betty thought it will be a quick kiss so looked around them to see if her uncle or aunt or Nana Rose is anywhere but when she looked back at them she saw their tongues go from one mouth to another so she quickly turn around to walk away to give them privacy.

She went over to the table where the drinks and snacks are and pour herself a punch. While chugging it down, she saw Polly leaning in a tree just past the shrubs and bushes separating the open backyard and garden. She was smiling and appeared to be talking to someone. Betty remembered seeing her smile while texting someone and Betty thought this might be the guy that she's been talking to so she took a few steps to the right to sneak a peak on who the boy is, then she saw Jason. His hand is resting on the trunk of the tree while he talks to Polly. 

Even though Cheryl and Jason are twins, whenever Betty and her siblings are visiting in the Thornhill, Jason always prefer to hangout with Polly and Charles because they are older, leaving Cheryl and Betty so they were always close. But never this close, she thought to herself.

Betty squint her eyes to see if she misinterpreted Polly's smile when Veronica appeared to her side.

"Hey, B," she greeted.

"Oh, hey V," she said to her. "You just got here?" she asked and turned to Polly and Jason again but they're not there anymore.

"Yeah, Kevin took too long to get dress," Veronica looked over her shoulder as Kevin catch-up to them.

"Heeeeey," he said.

Betty pushed her sister and cousin away from his mind and focused on her friends. It's when she noticed more people from their school have arrived.

"Reggie's here, I'll see you two later," Veronica said to them and walked up to the group of bulldogs who took one of the couches set up in one side of the backyard and looked for Reggie then without saying anything, she sat down on his lap.

"Woah," Reggie said as he catch Veronica. "Babe, you're embarrassing me in front of my friends," he joked and his teammates laughed.

Instead of standing up, Veronica kissed his cheeks, "Mmwa," she exaggerated then turned to his friends, "So what's new with you boys?"

\--------------------------------  
"Babe, are you sure about this?" Archie asked Cheryl. They're just beside the backdoor of the mansion, half talking and half making out. The doors were unlocked so that the servants could easily attend to their needs.

"Yes pumpkin. I already texted them before you arrived. They might be on their way," she said while playing with his red hair then she saw a black figure on the corner of her eye and turned her head. "In fact, they're already here," she smiled evilishly.

\--------------------------------  
"Oh good heavens," Kevin sighed nervously.

"What?" Betty looked up at him and turned to where he's looking at and saw Jughead leading a groups of Serpents. Everyone went quiet and the kids move out of their way as if they're splitting a water in two.

\--------------------------------  
"Reggie," one of the bulldogs said and nodded past his shoulder.

Veronica looked behind Reggie and her heart started to race when she saw Toni. She immediately got up and went to Betty and Kevin.

"What are they doing?" she asked them but before anyone could answer, Cheryl appeared in the middle and stood in front of Jughead.

"Welcome, classmates!" she greeted them.

"Hello, Cheryl," Jughead spoke.

"Drinks and Snacks are over there," she said gesturing her left hand to the table. "And the bathrooms are on both ends of this hallway by this door," she gestured to her right towards the door beside Archie then folded her arms in front of her like a robot. "Make yourselves comfortable," she added before turning around to the crowd. "Let's party everyone! Vixens hit it!" she announced and the girl by the Dj booth, although shocked, played the music instantly.

\--------------------------------  
Veronica walked away as soon as she saw the Serpents walk towards the table beside them. Kevin wanted to run away with her but then he saw the dark-haired boy appear behind Sweet Pea.

"Hey," Jughead said to Betty with a soft half smile.

"Hi. I thought you didn't want to come here?" Betty said confused.

"Cheryl texted me inviting us. I asked her why and she said she was pissed at Clifford and Penelope Blossom - I immediately said yes," he cocked his head to side and raised him eyebrow and Betty laughed.

"Here you go, boss," the dark-haired boy went to Jughead's side, handing him a cup with vodka in it.

"Thanks," he said taking the cup then introduced him, "Betty, this is Joaquin. Juaquin, Betty."

"Hi," Betty greeted him but she noticed that his attention immediately shifted to the person on the back of her right shoulder so she turned and said, "..and this is Kevin with me."

Juaquin smiled and stared at him but Kevin became too shy so he just said hi and excused himself.

Jughead's friends began to fool around so he led Betty away from them.

"I'm happy you made it," Betty said smiling.

"Me too.." Jug said and raised one hand to the side of Betty's face. "I don't think I ever saw you with your hair down before," he said as he tuck Betty's hair behind her ear.

Betty's temperature began to rise, she giggled and Jughead chuckled.

"Betty Cooper, are you drunk?" Jughead asked amused.

"No! I only had the punch," she said circling her hands in the air trying to point at where the punch is.

Before Jughead could explain to her that the punch is spiked, an-already-drunk-and-high Fangs yelled, "Hey you too! Dance with us!"

Betty laughed and then pulled Jughead to them and they all danced and laugh at each other.  


\--------------------------------  
**Two hours later**

"I have to pee," Toni said to Fang and stood up from one of the couch. She made her way into the hallway of the mansion where some of the kids have chosen to be a make-out spot.

She tried to open the door of the bathroom and it was locked so she turned around to go to the other end of the hallway but the person inside said, "Just a second."

Toni recognized the voice so she turned to the door again and waited. As soon as the door open, she went inside and locked the door behind her.

"What the -?" Veronica was shocked to see Toni.

"Shh," Toni whispered. She walked towards Veronica and locked her to a wall again.

"Reggie is just outside, Toni," Veronica said nervously.

"I know. But he's not here, is he?" she said as she graze her hand on Veronica's waist.

Veronica couldn't speak, she wants Toni but she's worried they're gonna get caught.

When Toni didn't get a response from her, she kissed her and gripped her waist. Veronica kissed her back and laced her arms around her head.

\-------------------------------- 

"Maybe I should take you home," Jughead said to Betty.

"Yeah I.. I guess," she said. She had never been drunk before so she's not used to the feeling she's having in that moment and she just wanted to lay down on her bed.

On their way to Jughead's motorcycle, they passed by Sweet Pea. Jughead then explained that he had to go while Betty looked around her and then, despite her blurry vision, she saw Kevin and Juaquin making out inside one of the parked cars.

"This way," Jughead said and pulled Betty's attention.

\-------------------------------- 

"Thank you," Betty said as she climb out of Jughead's bike.

"No problem. Just call me if you need anything. Okay?"

"I will," she said and stepped away from the side walk as Jughead pull away.

Betty entered their house. All the lights were off considering it's already past midnight so she silently went upstairs.

As she pass by Charles' bedroom, she heard a rustling noise, so she stepped further to the door to listen.

"Oh Charles," she heard a girl moaned. Then she realized what is going on.

The voice was familiar but she can't quite point it out but she also doesn't want to listen anymore so she stepped back but the floor underneath her creaked and she stopped.

"What was that?" the girl said.

"I'll check," Charles said. "Stay here, Polly."

_'Polly?' Betty thought, 'what the hell is going on.'_

"It's probably nothing, come back to bed," Polly said and pulled Charles back into bed and then climbed on top of him.

Betty moved closer to the door again and saw that it was not fully pushed close so she slowly pushed the door to open it and peak inside.

She saw her sister fully naked bouncing up and down on top of their brother and to her shock, she stepped back and stepped on the creaking part of the floor wood again.

Due to the open door, Charles and Polly heard it clearly, and their heads fling towards the door.

Polly climbed off him and Charles grabbed a robe from the table beside his bed and went to the door. When he opened it, he saw Betty who's already at the bottom of the stairs, "Betty!" he called but she has already reached the front door and ran outside.

Betty ran as fast and as far away as she could before pulling her phone from her pocket and dialed Jughead's number then continued running. After a few ring, Jughead answered.

"Betty?"

"Come get me back Jug," she said panting.

"What?" he said.

"Just please- come back for me, Jug," Betty started crying.

Jughead immediately turned his motorcycle around and went on full speed. His motorcycle roared into the quiet night as he made his way back to Betty's house.

When he reached Elm Street, he saw a figure run into the middle of the street - it was Betty panting and catching her breath as she raise her hand in front of her.

He stopped and Betty ran towards him and climbed up to his bike behind him. He didn't asked her what's wrong anymore, he felt the urgency in her eyes and hands as she grip his jacket, and drove away.


	9. New Chapter is coming!!!

New Chapter is coming!!! 

Update as of Feb 16, 2021


End file.
